


Mulder’s Visit

by Minuete



Series: His and Her Angst [13]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Abduction Arc, Anonymous prompt, F/M, Fox Mulder Angst, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Anonymous Tumblr prompt: “Take it back! Just take back what you just said!”Timeframe before “His Jiminy Cricket”





	Mulder’s Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt had hashtags for MSR, angst, smut, and all that good stuff. I only covered the angst part.

The Lone Gunmen hadn’t seen Mulder look this distraught since Diana left him. Bad comparison. He would come over reeking of alcohol. This Mulder was sober. Walking a fine line between insanity and grief-stricken guilt.

  
“Mulder, you stink, man! When was the last time you showered?” Langly asked as Mulder brushed pass him to enter their lair.

  
“Did you guys find any new leads?” Mulder ignored Langly’s question looking over at Byers who was standing in front of a computer screen madly typing away.

  
“We found one. We tried to get a hold of you, but your cell phone went straight to voicemail,” Byers replied without glancing away from the screen.

  
“Poor reception where I was at,” Mulder mumbled as his explanation.

  
“Where were you?” Langly prodded as he returned to his work station.

  
“LA, for a case,” Mulder replied, “I came straight here from the airport. What was the lead?”

  
“An abductee was admitted in and released out of Manchester Memorial Hospital in Connecticut a few days ago. Physical description from the hospital admittance form doesn’t match Agent Scully, but this abductee was lucid. It usually isn’t the case with other abductees when they initially return,” Byers answered standing aside for Mulder to read the digital form that Byers hacked into.

  
“No known address entered?” Mulder posed the question as he scrolled the form, “Brenda Jones…is she a member of the New England MUFON chapter?”  
Byers nodded as he continued, “We’re trying to track down her current address.” He studied Mulder, eyebrows furrowed with worry, “Mulder, when was the last time you slept? You look like—“

  
“Shit,” Frohike finished emerging from somewhere in the back, “You can’t keep this up, Mulder.”

  
“Like hell I can’t! I gotta keep focus on searching for her,” Mulder responded leaning back against a wall, “I’ll find her.”

  
“It’s been 3 months, Mulder. We all want her back, but leads have been sporadic. From what we gathered from other MUFON abductees is that they are gone for a couple weeks at a time…” Langly chimed in this time.

  
“Recurring MUFON abductees,” Mulder corrected, “Their first abduction experience had been longer—“

  
“A month at the most,” Langly retorted as he nodded at Byers to hand over to Mulder the MUFON newsletters they gathered pertaining to first-time encounters.

  
“What Langly is trying to say is that it’s looking grim for Agent Scully,” Byers replied. Mulder shook his head at the newsletters.

  
"I have a few scattered on my coffee table," Mulder said with a tired sigh. He knew Langly was right.

  
“Mulder…I thought I should give you this, in memory of Agent Scully,” Frohike said as he handed over a photograph. It was a photograph of him and Scully as they stood alongside a long desk full of computer equipment. He recognized this shot immediately as being the first time he introduced Scully to The Lone Gunmen. He thought Frohike had been taking blank snapshots in their direction while admiring Scully’s attributes as a means to rattle her. They knew everything about her before she stepped into the basement office per Mulder's request, and yet, they were impressed by her demeanor and wit, having the grace of not writing them off as complete conspiracy theory lunatics. Scully's eyes were trained on Byers off-camera while his eyes were gazing down on her, an unguarded expression captured on his face that Mulder refuse to acknowledge now. He gripped the edge of the photograph tightly, crinkling his image.

  
"What's the reason for giving me this?!" He demanded from Frohike with a hoarse voice. He was still staring at the photograph, studying it, filing it away with his eidetic memory.

  
"I wanted to give you a picture of the time when you were partners," Frohike said quietly as he rested a hand on one of Mulder's slumped shoulders, "We have to accept the possibility that Scully might not return, Mulder."

  
"Take it back! Just take back what you just said!!!" Mulder suddenly exclaimed shirking off Frohike's hand on his shoulder, a feral look on his face. He was on edge. Any mention about Scully not returning was a trigger for him to lash out at anyone and everyone except for the powers that be who took her. Frohike backed away with a concerned expression and shook his head. Byers and Langly stared intently at their respective computer screens, not wanting to push Mulder any further.

  
"She wouldn't want you to act this way if she saw you right now," Frohike simply said as he watched Mulder tear the picture in two, shoving one of the halves in his suit pocket while the other was crumpled up into a ball and tossed aside. Mulder pushed himself off the wall and headed out of their lair.

  
"Call me once you get Brenda Jones' address," he said, "I'm heading back to my apartment to freshen up before returning to the office. I'm not giving up on her." The one person who believed in him needed to return.


End file.
